Dia do Amor
by RogerFanfics
Summary: Depois de presenciar um transtorno no castelo do rei, Tia pensa estar sozinha durante o feriado. Mal imaginava ela que um certo alguém também estava na mesma situação.


**Desde criança eu queria ler uma fanfic com esses dois, mas nunca achei uma. Então, dessa ideia maluca, nasceu... isso.**

 **Konjiki no gash bell não me pertence.**

 **Boa leitura!**

* * *

Era um dia ensolarado no mundo mamodo. A suave brisa levava o agradável aroma das flores que desabrocharam para todos os locais. Mas naquela data especial, a fragrância das flores de primavera carregavam consigo um toque adocicado.

Aquele dia, que muitos gostavam de chamar de dia do amor, era dedicado à demonstrações de carinho entre as pessoas amadas. Enquanto a maioria aproveitava o momento para ganhar o coração daquela pessoa especial, outros, em contrapartida, escolhiam presentear os amigos e entes queridos. Era uma data que acolhia e alegrava todos os tipos de mamodos.

Crianças e adultos andavam de um lado para o outro carregando caixas decoradas contendo doces, a escolha favorita para presente entre os mamodos.

Próximo ao castelo do rei, uma jovem encarava duvidosamente a entrada da estrutura descomunal. Ela respirou fundo e logo em seguida entrou, passando pelo gigantesco hall enquanto sentia a falta de guardas pelo local.

A garota se aproximou a passos largos assim que viu uma aglomeração próxima a uma das portas do castelo, uma porta que ela poderia jurar que dava para um armário de zelador. A confusão se resumia em guardas contendo um grupo de garotas malucas que tentavam, a qualquer custo, entrar no cômodo.

Tia reconheceu um par de marias-chiquinhas em meio a confusão, era Patie. Se ela estava tentando entrar naquele cômodo naquele dia, então com certeza Gash estava se escondendo lá dentro. Ela tentou se aproximar para confirmar sua teoria, mas parou ao ver Arth se aproximar do grupo, tentando ajudar os guardas.

— Me desculpem senhoritas, mas o rei não está no devido momento. Eu sugiro que voltem mais tarde ou deixem seus presentes aqui, todos serão entregues com o maior cuidado.

— Mas eu vi ele entrar nesse quarto! Gash, sou eu querido, sua amada Patie! — A menina falou batendo na porta com força.

— Você tem certeza que não viu o senhor Zeno? Ele pode ser facilmente confundido com nosso rei. — Naquele momento, o mamodo amarelo pôde sentir a esperança do grupo murchar.

— Me ajuda Arth! — Uma voz abafada e chorosa que demonstrava pavor foi escutada de dentro do cômodo.

Uma enorme gota se formou na cabeça de Arth; seu rei acabara de arruinar seu plano. O grupo furioso de garotas se dividiu, uma parte tentando passar pelos guardas e a outra partindo para cima do mamodo amarelo em busca de explicações.

— LÁ ESTÁ ELE! — Uma garota do grupo apontou para o jovem rei, que tinha aproveitado a confusão para sair do cômodo e fugir.

Patie, que antes arranhava Arth com suas longas garras provindas de uma magia, foi a primeira a sair correndo atrás do loiro; deixando algumas garotas inconscientes enquanto tentava abrir caminho pela confusão. Tia não seguiu Patie ou parte do grupo que ainda tentava alcançá-lo, estava claro que não conseguiria falar com Gash naquele dia.

Voltou para a enorme praça em frente ao castelo e se sentou em um banco, encarava pensativa a caixa de doces em formato de coração que tinha feito especialmente para ele. Suspirou chateada, tinha que aceitar que agora Gash era o rei e sendo assim, ficaria com pouco tempo disponível; sem falar que ele ganharia uma quantidade enorme de doces de outras garotas.

Finalmente se dando conta de seus pensamentos, ela balançou a cabeça, recobrando seu orgulho e fúria. Brigou sozinha, sem se importar se pessoas por perto parariam para observar seu chilique.

— Quer saber, Gash?! Eu não preciso de você para comer esses doces! — Ela extravasou, como se o loiro estivesse bem diante dela. — Nunca mais farei doces para você!

— Ei, aquela não é a Tomboy da qual tanto falam? —Debochou com os amigos um menino que havia parado para aproveitar o escândalo. — Ela parece tão brava quanto é feia.

O garoto tinha feito uma decisão ruim ao soltar a língua, já que em cinco segundos estava no chão, sendo estrangulado pelas mãos fortes da jovem.

— Repete isso! — Ela falou com uma aura maligna ao seu redor.

— Me... d-desculpe... — O rapaz falou em meio aos sufocos.

Satisfeita, ela sai de cima dele, permitindo-o fugir amedrontado junto aos amigos. Ao redor, as crianças amedrontadas com a cena, encaravam a menina, que simplesmente saiu de lá assobiando, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Com passos lentos, ela foi se afastando para um local silencioso e vazio da praça. Fitou novamente a caixa em formato de coração e se viu perguntando o que faria com ela.

Levantando o olhar, a mamodo percebeu ao longe uma figura solitária e familiar sentada em um dos bancos mais afastados do lugar. Ela se aproximou para ter melhores detalhes do mamodo e o reconheceu imediatamente ao olhar para a cabeça do mesmo, lhe faltava um chifre.

Bari estava com os braços jogados para a parte de trás do banco e a cabeça levemente inclinada o permitia olhar para uma grande árvore florida à sua frente.

— Você é o Bari, não é? — Tia perguntou se sentando ao lado dele.

— Quem quer saber? — O mamodo rabugento perguntou.

— Meu nome é Tia, eu sou amiga do Gash. Eu participei da batalha para decidir o rei mamodo.

Bari olhou a garota de cima a baixo com pouco interesse, se lembrava brevemente de uma criança parecida no grupo do loiro.

— O que você quer de mim, menina?

— Por que você está aqui sozinho? Não deveria estar aproveitando o feriado? — Ela questionou olhando ao redor, se dando conta de que estavam completamente sozinhos.

— Isso não é da sua conta. — Ele respondeu rudemente.

Naquele momento, Tia segurou a caixa com força, sendo levada pela vontade de apertar o pescoço do miserável; mas teve uma ideia melhor.

— Já sei, ninguém gosta de você. — Ela falou em um tom debochado.

Uma veia se destacou na cabeça do mamodo e ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito enquanto cerrava os dentes, estava visivelmente incomodado.

— Pelo menos eu não sou a única... Eu estou sozinha no dia do amor. — Falou a última frase em tom um tristonho para si mesma.

Discretamente, ele observou a menina se acomodar melhor no banco e contemplar a bela árvore carregada de flores cor de rosa em frente aos dois.

Qualquer mamodo poderia dizer que estava tudo bem com ela, mas não Bari, que estava focado no olhar. Para ele, os olhos poderiam dizer muito a respeito de alguém e apesar de ser destinado apenas à árvore, aquele olhar tristonho estava começando a incomodá-lo.

Bari percebia que aquele feriado, o qual ele considerava fútil, era fonte de alegria e empolgação para todas as garotas; mas a tal Tia não apresentava os mesmos sintomas.

— Os outros mamodos se afastam quando olham para mim. — Ele comentou virando o rosto na direção oposta da menina, mas mantendo sua carranca de sempre.

Tia passou os olhos pelo mamodo azul, ele não parecia horrendo para ela. O único fator em seu corpo que poderia afastar as mulheres seriam as cicatrizes no rosto, braços e peitoral.

— São as cicatrizes? Eu sinto muito... — Ela lamentou e o mamodo gargalhou, antes de encará-la.

— Menina, essas cicatrizes não são motivo de vergonha para mim. — Ele falou com um ar superior.

Tia não conseguiu tirar os olhos daquele olhar penetrante. Pelo que ela tinha entendido durante a luta contra Keith, aquelas cicatrizes eram marcas de um combate mortal que levou ao amadurecimento de Bari. Era algo amedrontador para os outros, mas tinha um significado para o mamodo.

A garota se lembrou então da primeira vez que Kanchome tinha visto Bari, o garoto quase entrou em pânico ao olhar para a carranca do mamodo azul.

— Já sei! Talvez não seja apenas sua aparência, se você sorrir mais os outros vão querer falar com você. — Ela sugeriu usando um sorriso como exemplo. — Tente!

Bari encarou a jovem seriamente por alguns instantes, refletindo sobre o que tinha escutado. Concordou ao encarar os olhos dela, que demonstravam uma determinação admirável. Ele tentou abrir um sorriso, mas percebeu o medo tomar conta do rosto de Tia — sorrir só piorava.

— ... Continue treinando... — Ela disse com um sorriso torto.

Bari cruzou os braços resmungando. Percebeu a jovem dar uma risadinha e, inesperadamente, a acompanhou com uma risada nasal. Era uma verdadeira anomalia achar uma menina daquelas sozinha naquele dia.

— E você, por que está sozinha? — Ele perguntou a olhando pelo canto do olho.

— Os garotos têm medo de mim, eles acham que como sou capaz de bater no Gash, irei atacá-los sem mais nem menos. — Ela explicou apreciando as flores da árvore, sem notar que tinha capturado a atenção do outro.

Bari já tinha ouvido falar de uma única garota que possuía a coragem suficiente para apertar o pescoço do rei diversas vezes.

— Então você é a famosa Tia, a estranguladora? — Ele pergunta sem transparecer o interesse que sentiu e a menina revira os olhos diante do título que o rei tinha dado para ela.

— Sim. — Ela bufou irritada.

Bari abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes afiados, ela era considerada uma valentona por muitos mamodos. Ele deixou escapar uma risada, chamando a atenção de Tia.

— Qual a graça, hein? — Ela perguntou desconfiada.

— Você me lembra um pouco do meu antigo eu. — Ele respondeu e sorriu mais largo ao perceber a garota franzir o cenho e inflar as bochechas com raiva.

De certa forma, eles eram parecidos. Os poucos mamodos que, se preciso tinham a bravura, que muitos consideravam atrevimento e loucura, para bater no rei.

— Bem, eu vou ir para casa. O feriado acabou para mim. — Ela falou entregando a caixa de doces para Bari, que a pegou completamente confuso. — Feliz dia do amor, Bari.

— Espera aí. — Ele segurou delicadamente o braço de Tia, impedindo-a de ir embora. — Já que estamos sozinhos, podemos comer os doces juntos.

A garota percebeu o mamodo virar o rosto que ainda carregava uma expressão carrancuda, mas que dessa vez, era acompanhada de um leve rubor. Ela abriu um grande sorriso repleto de dentes e se sentou ao lado de Bari, tomando uma menor distância que antes.

Apesar de perceber uma maior aproximação da garota, o mamodo não se incomodou e simplesmente abriu a caixa em formato de coração, oferecendo o conteúdo para ela com o que parecia ser o sorriso amigável que Tia gostaria de ver antes.

— Feliz dia do amor, Tia.


End file.
